


(I Guess) I Miss You

by notimmortal



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: A happy-ish ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I basically ignored every song post "You Will Be Found", Jared is a bit of a dick, Not Canon Compliant, Referenced Suicide Attempt, Songfic, Well - Freeform, a hopeful ending, angsty, but he cares, first work in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notimmortal/pseuds/notimmortal
Summary: I took (I Guess) I Miss You from the Spongebob Musical but made it platonic Kleinsen.





	(I Guess) I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO
> 
> So I'm in a real crap mental space but I want to write because writing makes life feel a bit less shitty. In order to do that, I'm doing a bunch of one shots with no edits (which is why this may be crappier than my other fics). I hope you enjoy.
> 
> The title is taken from the Spongebob Musical and if you haven't listened to it, you should because it is amazing.

Jared Kleinman was kind of a dick.

 

Evan Hansen had always known that, deep down. But lately it had been more obvious to him how horrible he was.

 

That didn’t mean that Evan wanted to lose him, though. 

 

Between the Connor Project and Zoe finally noticing him, Evan felt like he was being ripped away from his friend. Sure, he had what he thought he had always wanted. But did it really matter without Jared with him? Evan never thought he could ride so high without Jared by his side, even if Jared was a dick to him.

 

Sure, Jared might only see them as “family friends”, but that was all Evan had for the longest time. Jared was all Evan had for the longest time. Now, with everything else going on and feeling like he was losing his first friend, nothing felt quite right to Evan. Even the sunshine felt like night upon Evan’s skin.

 

When he tried to express this to Zoe, she kind of brushed him off. “He’s always mean to you, Evan. Is that really someone you want to be around?"

 

_ Yes _ , Evan thought to himself desperately. But he just played it off for Zoe’s sake, “I guess you’re right, Zoe. I should.... I should just get over it.”

 

But he didn’t.

 

Eventually, everything took its toll on Evan. He decided just to tell the truth before everything blew up in his face. And sure, the Murphy’s were angry and Zoe wouldn’t even look at him anymore, but he stopped it before the boat could sink around him. They agreed to keep it quiet, because in the end the Connor Project did a lot of good.

 

But Evan still ended up completely alone.

 

Jared had pulled away when Evan started to get more popular, and Alana was only there for the Connor Project, she didn’t really care about Evan. 

 

It was fine, but it wasn’t. 

 

He guesses that he misses Jared.

 

***

 

Jared Kleinman hated the outdoors. 

 

But here he was, climbing a tree.

 

When they were little, he and Evan would do this all the time. Never a tree this high, though. Jared never thought that he could climb this high without Evan.

 

Evan, who had new friends now. Evan, who finally had the girlfriend he had always wanted. Evan, who didn’t need Jared anymore.

 

The beautiful view around Jared didn’t feel so beautiful anymore with these thought. He just felt blue, so blue, which only made everything feel worse because blue meant Evan and Evan wasn’t there. Jared stopped climbing, sitting on one of the branches.

 

Jared guesses that he misses Evan.

 

He wanted to call Evan, tell him he had climbed a tree, tell him to get here and bring the sunshine back to his world because life’s no fun without Evan. But how could he pull Evan away from the happiness he’s found?

 

It turns out he didn’t have to.

 

A voice was calling his name. “Jared? Is that you?”

 

Jared looked down to see Evan Hansen, looking just the same as always. “Oh, hey, Ev. Fancy seeing you here,” he moved to start climbing down the tree when he noticed that Evan was on his way up. “Woah, hey, Evan, I’m not sure you should do that with a broken arm.”

 

Evan ignored him, continuing his trek up the tree. By the time he got to Jared, Jared was a nervous wreck. “Christ, Hansen, are you insane? What if you had fallen again? What if-” Jared cut himself off, looking at Evan. He looked worse for wear. “Ev? Is everything okay?”

 

“I, um, I told the Murphy’s the truth,” Evan whispered out. “And, um… It’s fine. They’re not going to tell anyone but… I don’t know, Jared. Nothing feels right anymore and you weren’t talking to me anymore and I don’t know, I guess I miss you.”

 

“Woah, slow down a minute, Ev. You told them the truth?” Evan nodded. “When did this happen, are you okay?”

 

“I, um… I told them last week. I just… I just couldn’t keep lying to them. It’s not fair to them and it was making me feel shitty and I just…”

 

Jared looked at his friend, who was a shaking mess perched precariously on the tree branch. “Evan, I’m gonna need you to stop shaking, buddy, you might fall again.”

 

“What if I didn’t fall in the first place?” Evan whispered out.

 

“I’m not following, Ev, what do you mean? Of course you fell, how else would you have broken your arm? Unless you were pushed or-”

 

“I let go,” Evan said, his voice barely audible. He tried again, with more conviction. “I let go, Jared. I was so… I was so alone and… and no one could see me so I thought… Well I thought that no one would miss me because who would miss Evan Hansen, right? So… So I let go.”

 

Jared stared at Evan for a moment before (carefully) pulling the other boy into a tight hug. “Ev, Evan, I’m so sorry. All those jokes I made about you falling… God, Evan, I’m sorry. I… You gotta know, Ev… I would care if you disappeared. I would miss you. I’ve… I guess I’ve missed you this entire time. I’m sorry I’ve been such a shitty friend, Evan. God, you didn’t deserve that.”

 

“I… It’s fine, Jared. You… I missed you so much. I just… I just want things to get better. Can they?”

 

Jared squeezed Evan a little tighter. “Of course they can, Ev. I’m gonna make sure things get better for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you fro reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated but never required.
> 
> As I said in my first author's note, I'm doing a bunch of these one draft fics. If anyone would like to leave me a suggestion in the comments or on tumblr (ireallyneedabetterusername), they would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
